Operation KidXLiz
by Rocket2Jupiter
Summary: Maka and the other girls  find out who Liz is crushing on. So they make a plan to get them together. Aka Operation KidXLiz!  Will the girls plan succeed? Will Kid and Liz get together? Read and find out :D R&R!    rated t
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys :) First Soul Eater story n_n **

**Hope you guys like it. Oh and the ages range from 17 to 19 in this fic**

**KidXLiz FTW! **

**Oh and ISeeTheStarz helped write this. :) **

Chapter 1

Patti shoved her giraffe pjs and other things into her backpack. Maka had invited all the girls over for a sleepover at her apartment this weekend. "All done!" She smiled. "Uh... Patti I think your forgetting something important." Kid said. She looked over at him. "I am?" She asked. He nodded. "I think you might want your toothbrush." He said. "Ooops!" Patti laughed as she ran into her bathroom.

Liz put her big bag on her bed next to Kid. "Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" She asked. Kid sighed. "I'll be just fine Liz." He assured her for the tenth time. Liz sighed. "Ok ok." She said. Patti skipped out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in hand. "Okay!" She said as she shoved it into her bag. "Am I ready now Kid?" She asked. "Yes Patti your ready this time." Kid sighed. "Well," Liz said as she zipped up her bag. "we should probably get going." She said.

Kid walked the girls to the door. "Bye Kid!" Patti smiled as they walked away. "See ya!" Liz said. Kid waved goodbye and shut the door.

Patti banged on Maka's door. "Heyy!" She yelled. "Were here!" She said. Soul answered the door. "Hey." He said as he let them in. "I didnt know you were staying for the sleepover!" Patti asked. "No. Im actually leaving now." He said. "Ohhh." Patti said as she turned and ran over to the other girls. "So where are you going to go tonight?" Liz asked. Soul sighed and grabbed his backpack that was beside the door and left. Liz shrugged and walked over to Maka and the others. "Hey Maka. " She said. "Whats wrong with Soul?" She asked. "Ohh." Maka laughed. "He has to stay at Black Star's tonight. "Oh..." Liz said. "Poor guy." She said. Maka smiled and shrugged.

"So who wants something to eat?" Maka asked. "That sounds good," Kim smiled. "Whats for dinner?" Jackie asked. Blair bounded in from the kitchen. "Uhhh well about dinner..." she said. "What did you do?" Maka asked sternly. "Well i was a naughty kitty and sorta ate it..." She said, "But! I did make up for it and cook all you guys a special treat!" "Oh God." Maka said. Blair pulled out a tray of what looked like raw fish. "Gross! What is that?" Liz yelled. "Its sushi," Blair said looking a tad hurt. "Thats not sushi...thats just nasty..." Kim said. "Oh it cant be that bad. Im sure its delicious." Tsubaki smiled trying a piece. She kept smiling as she chewed but her face had a tint of green to it as she ate it. "Bathroom is that way," Maka said pointing down the hallway. Tsubaki ran down the hall into the bathroom. "So... who wants pizza?" Maka asked.

After the girls ate they sat in the living room after they changed into their pjs. "What do you guys want to do?" Maka asked. "Lets play truth or dare." Kim said. "I wanna go first!" Patti said. "Okay, Patti truth or dare?" Kim asked. "Dare. And make it a good one." She smiled. "I dare you to run outside screaming 'wheres my chicken? Its an emergancy'" Kim laughed.**(A/N: A girl at my last sleepover totally did this! It was hilarious!) ** "OKAY!" Patti yelled jumping up and going outside. The girls went to the window to watch Patti do her dare. Patti ran outside like a maniac in her giraffe pjs. She grabbed a man by the shoulders and began to shake him and ask "Wheres my chicken? Its an emergancy!" Like a mad man.

Patti ran to a few more people until Maka opened the window and told her to come in. Patti sat down in the circle smiling. "I cant believe you did that!" Kim laughed. I cant believe you didnt think she'd do it." Liz laughed. "Ok Patti." Maka smiled. "Your turn." She said. Patti nodded. "Hmmmm..." She said as she thought about who to pick. "Tsubaki!" She desided. Tsubaki smiled at her. "Truth or Dare?" Patti asked in her scary voice. "Um truth please." She said quickly. Patti thought for a few more seconds. "Ok." she said. "How long have you and Black Star been secretly dating?" She asked. Tsubaki's face went red. "W-what!" She yelled. "Were not secretly dating..." She lied. The other girls laughed. "Yeah right!" Liz laughed. "Were not stupid Tsubaki!" She said. "And I see the way you look at him!" She giggled. Tsubaki's jaw dropped. "I-I..." She began. She sighed. "Its been two months." She said quietly. Maka smiled. "Aw!" She said. "How cute!" Jackie said. Tsubaki blushed. "Yeah." she smiled.

"Its my turn." She said looking at Liz. "Truth or Dare Liz?" She asked. Liz thought for a moment. "I think I'll stick with truth." She said. Tsubaki smiled. "So.." She said. "How long have you been crushing on Kid?" She asked. Everyone but Patti got quiet. Patti giggled and clapped. "Its about time someone said something!" Patti said. Liz glared at her little sister. "You like KID!" Maka asked. Liz blushed. "Well..." She started to say but Patti interupted her. "Yeah she does! When he's not around he's all she talks about!" She said. "Seriously? I would have never thought!" Kim said. "You know what we have to do know right girls?" Blair said. "What?" The girls asked. "We have two set these two up!" She smiled.

"No dont!" Liz said. "Why not Sis? You two are ment for each other." Patti said. "If you dont tell him nothing will happen...thats how Soul and I got together. I told him how i felt and he felt the same way." Maka said. "I dont know you guys. I mean i want him to know how i feel, but what if he doesnt like me that way. Then our relationship will be awkward." Liz said. All the girls looked at her critically. "Who wants to do crazy make-overs?" Liz suggested suddenly. "Oh fun!" Blair said. "I'll go get the make up!" She said running to the bathroom. "Alright," Maka said. "Cool," Jackie said. Liz sighed with relief at the change of subject. "I wanna do Maka's make-up!" Blair said coming back with an armful of make-up. She set the make-up on the floor and the girls took turns doing each others make-up.

When they were done everyone looked like a clown hod done their make up. Except Maka who looked like she was about to go out on the town. "Wow Maka you look... pretty?" Kim said. Maka looked at herself in a near by mirror. "Ugh i hate wearing a lot of make-up. I feel gross." She said. "And i thought we were supposed to do crazy make-up? That is the last time i let you do my make-up Blair." Blair smiled, "Oh lighten up i wanted to see what you would look like if you wore more make up...you look great you should do it more often." Maka rolled her eyes. "So back to Kid and Liz," Patti said refusing to drop the subject. "Patti!" Liz said. "Liz why are you so scared to tell him?" Tsubaki asked. "No one knows him like you do, you guys would be great together." "I dont know..."Liz said. "But i dont want all of you meddleing in my love life either." She said eyeing all the girls. "But Liz! If i dont help you and Kid will NEVER get together!" Patti said. "Patti I dont want to hear about me and Kid anymore!" Liz said. "But Sis-" Patti started but was cut off by the phone ringing. "Wonder who that could be?" Maka said answering the phone. "Hello?" She said, "This is she..." Maka listened as the man on the other line talked. She sighed, "I see...i'll be down there to get them." She said as she hung up. "Who do you need to go get?" Tsubaki asked. "The boys..." Maka said. "What happened?" Kim asked. "They got arrested." Maka sighed.

**Hmmm... Wonder what the boys did? haha**

**Hope you guys like the first chapter. We hope to update soon! **

**R&R PLEASE! :) **

**KIDXLIZ FTW!3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Woow we really thought we would have uploaded before now... But with christmas and all we've both been busy. Sunday we had it typed up on one of the computers and were going to upload but then it crashed... SO yeah. Hope you like it :) **

**We dont own Soul Eater :P duhh. **

Chapter 2

"Arrested?" Tsubaki repeated. "What in the world did they do?" She asked.

Maka shrugged. "Who knows what they got into..." She sighed. "I guess were going to find out soon enough though." She said. Maka turned to the group of girls. "Looks like were going to the jail house ladies." She said.

The girls walked down the street in their pjs with their heavy crazy makeup still on.

"You know..." Jackie said. "We probably could have changed before we left." She said.

Liz sighed. "Yeah... That probably would have been a good idea..." She said.

Patti laughed. "Aw its not that bad girls." She said as she skipped by them in her girafe pjs. An old couple looked at the girls like they were nuts. "What are you looking at!" Patti yelled at them. The older man hurried his wife along. Liz sighed and attempted to clam Patti down as they entered the jail house.

An officer led the girls back to a cell. Maka looked at Soul.

"What did you do!" She asked. "What did you do?" Soul asked. Maka soon realized he was reffering to her makeup and clothing.

She blushed. "Shut up at least Im not in jail!" She said.

Soul rolled his eyes. "I didnt say it looked bad Maka..." He said. The blush on Makas face turned a deeper red.

"Black star." Tsubaki said as she walked up to the bars. "What happened?" She asked.

"We didn't do anything that bad," Blackstar said.

"Oh apparently seeing how your in jail," Maka said.

"All we did was assault a cop," he shrugged.

"Blackstar! Why did you assault a cop?" Tsubaki said.

"He had it coming to him, Soul and I were just messing around in the park and the cop thought we were thugs or something and got cocky and tried to make us leave, so we taught him not to mess with us," he smiled.

"Besides it was a lame bicycle cop anyways," Soul said giving Blackstar a high five.

"Thats nothing to be proud of Soul," Maka said, "Next time we aren't going to bail you out we are just going to leave you in here." Soul just sighed.

After that the girls bailed the boys out and tried to figure out where to send them so they could stay out of trouble. "What about Stein?" Kim suggested.

"Stein? No way!" Soul said. Maka sighed.

"Well how about we leave them at the DWMA?" Tsubaki said. "With Lord Death, thats worse than Stein!" Blackstar said.

"How about Kid?" Liz said.

Neither of the boys argued. "Do you think Kid will mind?" Maka said.

"I'm sure he will be okay with it." Liz said.

"Okay," Maka said leading the way to Gallows Manor.

About ten minutes later they were at the manor. Liz unlocked the door and let everyone in. They made their way to the living room.

"Kid? Are you home?" Liz called.

"Liz? Is that you?" he asked walking into the living room. "Oh, hello everyone," he said looking at the group.  
"Kid can Soul and Blackstar stay here while everyone is at my house?" Maka asked. "I don't trust these two idiots," she said.

"Of course they can, but why don't you trust them?"

"Well we just got back from the jail bailing them out," Tsubaki said.

"What did you do?" Kid said turning to Soul and Blackstar.

"We assaulted a cop," Soul said.

Kid laughed, "I would have figured public indecency... not assaulting an officer."

Maka sighed, " I wish it was public indecency."

" I bet you do," Blackstar laughed.

Maka's face reddened, " I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't," he said. He turned to Soul, "You better watch she might jump you when your back is turned."

Soul reddened a little then smiled, "Hopfully," he said.

Maka glared at the two, "Shut up!" She turned to Kid, "Thank you for letting them stay."

"It's no problem," he said.

"So we should probably get back," Liz said.

"Alright, Liz make sure Patti behaves," Kid said.

Liz smiled, " I awlays do."

Maka and Tsubaki exchanged glances and smiles. "Well," Maka said. "Lets go girls. Thanks again Kid." She said as the girls headed back to the apartment.

***Boy Time! ;)***

After the girls left Kid turned to the others. "So what do you want to do? I haven't really had guys over..." he said.

"Really? Well what do you usually do around here?" Soul asked.

"Not much...Liz Patti and I usually just hang around," he said

"Im sure there is something to do in a big place like this," Blackstar said.

"What do you guys usually do?" Kid asked.

"Just hang around usually," Soul said.

"Hey Kid? Where is the kitchen im thirsty," Blackstar said.

"Yeah. Right down the hall." Kid said.

"Okay. Im gonna grab us some drinks." He said as he disappeared down the hall.

*In the kitchen*

Black Star shuffled through the cuppboards and finally found the cups. He grabbed three then headed to the refridgeratior. Kid had a large selection of drinks to choose from. Black Star smiled when he stumbled upon a bottle of Vodka. He wondered why Kid of all people would have this. He smiled and grabbed a bottle of sprite. He put both bottles on on the counter then mixed the drinks together in the cups. He smiled and walked back into the living room.

**Naughty naughty BLACK STAR! :P We think he seemed a little ooc but whatever! ahahah **

**Hope you all liked it **

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ! ;D **

**and also thanks for the comments on the first chapter. We love to get Reviews! **

**Megs aka Rocket2Jupiter: I cant wait till we get to the KIDXLIZ fluff!:D**

**Hailey aka ISeeTheStarz: I wanna see some more SOULXMAKA FTW! but kidxliz is good too...**

**Megs: Uhh And its what this FF is about.. But im sure they wont mind some SoulXMaka :P**

**Hailey: You have just made me a very happy person :3 but im curious to see what Soul Blackstar and Kid do while they are drinking...i bet its funny...but i DO NOT RECOMMEND IT FOR UNDERAGE PEOPLE! Yes that means you :-) haha**

**IF we can we will up load before Christmas.:) **

**Peace Love and SOUL EATER! **

**Byez **


End file.
